


A New Friend

by Neen_sama



Series: Arashi Family [11]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neen_sama/pseuds/Neen_sama
Summary: Satoshi met someone in the park
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Series: Arashi Family [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/931818
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A New Friend

\- Ne papa ? Can we stop at the playground before going home ? Asked Jun when their papa came fetch him and his brothers from kindergarten.  
\- Sure we can, but just one hour and then we head home. It's getting dark sooner and it's colder and colder, i don't want your little brothers to catch a cold.  
\- Yaaaaay ! Shouted the three boys happily as they took the direction of their habitual park.

Once at the playground, Satoshi found a bench to sit on while his sons were already away, playing together at the elephant-shaped slide. The twins in their stroller were falling asleep, sucking their pacifiers and wrapped tightly in their coats and blankets. Satoshi smiled and relaxed a bit on the bench while watching his kids having fun.

\- Ano... Is this place taken ?

The young man almost jumped in surprise as another man, younger than him and carrying a baby in a scarf baby carrier, addressed him.

\- No, no, it's free, dozo. He said politely.  
\- Thank you ! The stranger smiled widely and sat.

The baby in the scarf stared at him for a while and giggled a bit, which made the home dad giggling in response.

\- He likes you, i guess. Said his father.  
\- How old is he ?  
\- Yuya-kun is 9 months old. And yours ?  
\- 7 months, their names are Yuri and Fuma.  
\- Kawaii ! Twins must be hard work !  
\- Well my husband and i already had a lot of practice when they were born.  
\- Oh really ?

Satoshi pointed his sons in the playground.

\- These three are our eldests, 6 years old triplets.  
\- Wow ! Good job !  
\- Thank you but my husband did the most. He is their carrier, I just made the... funny part to have them.

The other laughed quietly.

\- Well you were by his side and you raised these boys together so, you made your part too.  
\- Well i guess it's true.  
\- I'm Kamenashi Kazuya.  
\- Ohno Satoshi. He answered shaking hands with the other man.  
\- I just moved in the neighborhood, i took a walk with Yuya to discover it a bit and also leave my companion and the movers work in peace.  
\- Oh really ? You should come for dinner someday. My husband would be happy to meet another carrier. The only ones he ever met were in the waiting room of his obstetrician but it´s quite far from here and they didn't really had the occasion to talk so...  
\- Is his obstetrician called Maeda-sensei ?  
\- Yes he is.  
\- He took care of my pregancy too, a great man. I'm glad he was there for me during that time.  
\- Sure. I always thought it was thanks to him if our sons are in the world, strong and healthy. My husband went through two risky pregnancies and all went pretty well anyway.  
\- Men bodies aren't still fully evolved to carry children. We can't do it all by ourselves, it's unfair ! Kamenashi giggled at the end of his sentence.  
\- That's true ! Laughed Satoshi.

They discussed for a little more time, until Satoshi finally checked his watch and called his sons back to head home while his new friend went his own way in opposite direction. A little later this evening, he was eating dinner with Sho and the children.

\- How was your day, boys ? Asked Sho, feeding Fuma his evening bottle.  
\- Papa took us to the playground after school and we played in the elephant slide ! Jun told his daddy excitedly.  
\- Sounds great... Kazunari, stop giving your vegetables to the dog under the table !

The boy rolled his eyes, raising his elbow on the table to put his head in his free hand while he grimaced to his vegetables in his plate and played with them.

\- Papa met a man at the park, they discussed on a bench for a while... And you know ? This man, he was like you... A ca... A cra... A man that can have babies in his belly just like you ! Continued Masaki.  
\- A carrier honey, car-ri-er. Is it true, Satoshi ?  
\- Yup, his name is Kamenashi Kazuya, he just moved in the neighborhood with his companion and their baby, Yuya-kun. I invited them for dinner next saturday, is it okay for you?  
\- That's great ! I've wanted to share my experience with another carrier for years ! Sho said enthousiastically, making Satoshi laugh.  
\- Honey, i know you're hyped up but you almost dropped Fuu-chan just now.

The teacher looked down at his son who whined a bit grumpily and he kissed his little head after rearranging his position in his arms.

\- Daddy ?  
\- Yes, Jun-chan ?  
\- Why is there so few men than can have babies in their belly ?  
\- I don't know, sweetheart. But the human being is evolving since thousands of years to ameliorate itself and at a time some men started to be born with the ability to carry a baby in their belly. Just like me, but for this to happen it took a loooooooong time.

Sho saw his sons cocking their head to the side in perfect sync.

\- Maybe it's a bit complicated for you to understand yet... Kazunari ! I see you putting your vegetables in your brother's plate, stop it !  
\- But green peppers taste like shit !  
\- Watch your words ! Where did you hear this ?  
\- Uncle Toma ! Answered Jun and Masaki in chorus.  
\- I should have known... Well, i'm going to put Yuu-chan and Fuu-chan in their bed and Papa will take care of the rest. Sho said, raising and taking Yuri that his husband gave to him.

He then left the room and Satoshi murmured to his sons.

\- Daddy is gone, forget about vegetables papa will eat them, who wants a dessert instead ?

All kids smiled and raised their hands high to the ceiling.

*****

\- Boys ? Can you please set the table ? I need to change Fuu-chan's diaper and our guests will be there soon.  
\- Haaaaaai ! Answered the boys as they raised from the rug where they were playing in the living room. 

Sho, Fuma in his arms, indicated the kitchen and their Papa to his sons and went to the bathroom upstairs. Satoshi who was busy with the dinner, gave the triplets all the necessary to put on the table.

\- Be careful not to drop the plates and glasses ne ?

Jun and Kazunari nodded while Masaki got the chopsticks. Satoshi then watched his sons set the table enthousiastically and chuckled then turned his gaze to the little boy next to him on a blanket, munching on a plastic cube. 

\- New tooth coming, Yuu-chan ? He asked.

The baby looked at him and giggled happily, extending his little arm to give his toy to his papa.

\- Thank you, sweetheart ! Satoshi answered, taking the drooly cube to place it on the counter. 

The little boy then sucked his beluga plushie, emitting some chirping sounds. The doorbell rang and Satoshi cut the fire under the meal and took Yuri in his arms to go open the front door to their guests. He immediately fell on Kamenashi-san and who was probably his companion behind him, holding their baby. 

\- Good evening Kamenashi-san, please come in.  
\- Thank you. Said the young man, entering and removing his coat as Satoshi proposed them each a pair of slippers. Ohno-san, let me introduce my partner, Yamashita Tomohisa.  
\- Thanks for your invitation. The said Yamashita bowed respectuously while Kamenashi was removing the baby's coat and hat.   
\- You're welcome. My Husband is excited to make your acquaintance, he's upstairs with our other baby son he will soon join us. Please have a seat in the living room and make yourself at ease.  
\- Thank you, Ohno-san.

Satoshi led their guests in the living room and at their entry, the triplets stopped in their action of setting the table to stare at Kamenashi and Yamashita.

\- Boys, say hi to our guests for dinner : Kamenashi-san, Yamashita-san and Yuya-kun.  
\- Konbawa. Greeted the boys in chorus.  
\- Kawaii ! They really are triplets ne my turtle ? said Yamashita with a wide smile.   
\- Hum...huh...yeah...stop calling me that out of the house please...  
\- But my turtle ! 

Kamenashi hitted his partner in the arm, blushing and the other pouted a bit. Satoshi smiled and gestured them the couch where they went to have a seat. Yuri and Yuya-kun, still in their respective dad's arms, stared at each other with a curious interest to each other and the older baby even stretched his little arm toward Yuri in a tentative to touch him. Bothered by the clumsy touch, Satoshi's son whined, frowning and their dads smiled to each other. 

\- Sorry Yuri-kun, Yuya is a very curious child.   
\- Don't worry, Yuu-chan is a grumpy baby, just like his older brother Kazu-chan.   
\- I'm not grumpy ! Protested the little boy blushing. 

The adults giggled and Satoshi called Kazunari to come with him on the couch, which he did and snuggled against his papa. Then came the moment Sho finally came back from the bathroom with Fuma.

\- Hi papa, we're all clean now and... 

He freezed when he saw their guests smiling at him and he bowed.

\- Konbawa, my name is Sakurai Sho, nice to meet you. 

Their guests automatically raised to bow too. Satoshi, still sitting on the couch could perfectly see the sparkle in his husband's eyes when he finally met Kamenashi-san. Sho sat next to him.

\- I have so much to ask you... he said.   
\- And so i am...  
\- Yamashita-san, maybe we should leave your companion and my husband alone for a bit. May i propose you a beer in the kitchen ?  
\- Sure !

The two rose from their seat and Satoshi let go of Yuri and Kazunari. The older boy joined his brothers while the youngest stayed on the rug with his toys. 

\- I must say that i'm very impressed by your big family, Sakurai-san. Kamenashi started the conversation.  
\- Well, it was lots of stress and work but we kind of made it.   
\- You didn't freaked out to know you were expecting triplets ?

Sho had a little laugh. 

\- Of course I did ! It was really tough for my nerves and body. I couldn't make it to the end if Satoshi wasn't there. Being so huge and tired in the last months and always fearing something happens to the babies.   
\- And the birth ?   
\- I was asleep so i don't know anything except that i fell asleep pregnant and woke up feeling funny with three wonders in the arms of the man of my life. It was the same for the twins. You must have experienced your childbirth better, with just one baby.  
\- Yeah quite, I saw my son in his first moments on earth and Tomohisa was with me so, yeah, it's a wonderful memory after what I lived.   
\- Something bad happened during your pregnancy?  
\- Well...

Kamenashi looked at his man in the kitchen with Satoshi then his son and came back to Sho.

\- Tomohisa isn't Yuya's father.   
\- Really ?   
\- His real father left me when he knew I was pregnant. I hesitated to keep the baby at first but I definitely couldn't abort it. I met Tomohisa by chance quite early in my pregnancy and it was love at first sight. He wasn't affraid to raise a baby with me at all and god he loves Yuya like his own child. I couldn't find a better man in my life.   
\- I feel the same with Satoshi. I often complain about him but he's my soulmate and I love him and he gave me five wonderful boys.   
\- We are the wonderful boys ! They heard Masaki proclaim near them and laughed.   
\- Yes you are, honey. Sho smiled to his son and ruffled his hair.  
\- I'm happy to have met another male couple with children and mostly a carrier like me.   
\- And so am I. Sho answered. I feel like mothers can't understand us completely.

The two young men saw little Yuri grimace and agitate himself in direction of his brother still in Sho's arms. Fuma did the same and their father complied sitting his little boy on the rug too.

\- See how twins brotherhood is strong. Sho chuckled.  
\- They're so cute. It would almost push me to have a thousand more babies. Ne Yuya-kun how about Papa and me making you a little brother or sister ? 

As if answering, the baby mumbled a bit, munching on his fingers. Kamenashi and his host laughed. 

\- You know what we say, "Truth comes out of children's mouths".  
\- Yeah maybe later, i don't think i'm ready to give birth to another Tomohisa right now. 

The two carriers glanced at their men in the kitchen, beer in hand and currently in a gulping aperitive peanuts contest, laughing to their own silliness. 

\- Well, for my part, I will definitely stop making babies with Satoshi. Sho said.  
\- Haha. Well I hope we can be good friends, Sakurai-san. I may need your help sometimes since you've already raised three 6-years-old boys.   
\- No problem, i'll be there and if you need to be away from your companion for a while, we can send him and Satoshi fishing and have a chat. The older man smiled.  
\- That sounds good, Sakurai-san.   
\- Please call me Sho.  
\- Okay, then you can call me Kazuya.


End file.
